


Wanting you(ft.Jongkey)

by AndreWilliamAdelard



Series: SHINee R18 fics [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Chicken power, Comedy, Drama, Humor, I really have a thing for Choi Minho but damn those eyes, Jinki just being Jinki, Key-ssi gets emotional, Kinky Jinki, M/M, Romance, Shim Changmin is awesome, Shower Sex, So many tags don't even know why, Taemin likes Kris don't even know why, gay bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreWilliamAdelard/pseuds/AndreWilliamAdelard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho just wanted his dick to be cooperative but Jinki wouldn't let him.<br/>Jinki just wanted to try dancing once.<br/>Kibum just wanted some noodles but of course there's Jjong.<br/>Jonghyun just didn't know what to do with Kibum and the latter wasn't helping.<br/>Taemin just happens to be in the middle of all this.<br/>Wanting you(ft Jongkey)! By Andre, please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends being weird and a hot Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything asides from the story line.

Minho’s dick is cooperative, it doesn’t act up when it shouldn’t and it doesn’t turn into a rock to embarrass him. No his dick is good, it’s a tamed dick.   
Or that’s what he thought.  
Slightly tan skin showing off sculpted and fleshy-perfect to grip- arms on a tight black tee, paired with dark grey skinny jeans hugging glorious thick thighs and smudged eyeliner, is what has Minho’s dick doing inappropriate little twitches.  
His fingers form tight fists at his side turning white with the pressure. He bites on his tongue and tries to look away and…shit… when did he learn to move like that?   
The music is blaring on the background, there must be at least half of the staff that worked with them for most of their mvs and many trainees watching their hyungs to try and learn something, present.   
Yet, Jinki was standing in front of the mirror swaying his hips in that oh so sinful manner.   
And that’s not correct okay? Jinki is weird. Jinki has sangtae, for fuck’s sake.   
So when Jinki thrusts his pelvis into the air, Minho decides he has had enough.   
He gets up from the floor-albeit with some difficulty- and in three long strides reaches Jinki.   
Jinki stops, turning around trying to look at him, but Minho slides a hand over his hips and purposefully puts his fingers on an exposed strip of skin, cornering Jinki’s back with his chest preventing him from looking at him directly, leaving him to resort to the mirror in front of them. He put his mouth near his ear and whispers.   
“Do it like this.”  
Which was kind of him being an asshole because Jinki was doing it flawlessly but the stupid man should really be more aware of his persona so it’s all Jinki’s fault.  
Jinki’s ear twitched and his cheeks flushed red.  
“How?” He asked apparently genuinely concerned on his dancing skills, when really, there wasn’t any need of.  
Minho silently guided him, sometimes brushing his thigh, sometimes gripping his hips. Jinki complied to all of it, never once objecting, which made Minho wonder if the leader really was as innocent as he let on.  
At some point, though, Minho had stopped dancing, making Jinki stop as well.   
Minho was staring which wasn’t a good thing but Jinki was doing the same so it didn’t really count as staring.  
Their eyes connected in the mirror and a jolt ran down his body, hitting his dick like a slap. He felt himself harden under the fabric of his jeans and he let a small smirk spread on his lips.   
Placing his hands, on Jinki’s shoulders he leaned forward slightly, pressing up against the leader. Jinki’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed dark.  
“M-Minho-”  
“Look at what you’ve done, now I have to go solve this or I’ll get in trouble.” He said, pouting.  
Jinki’s fat lips were parted open and several dirty thoughts flashed his mind in a blur, mostly which involved his Hyung’s face in between his legs.  
“I-uh-”  
“Take responsibility next time.” He whispered and in one swift move, squeezed Jinki’s ass, who gasped and pulled back slightly, looking petrified but extremely aroused.  
Throwing one last smirk, Minho turned around and exited the dance room paying no heed to the curious stares of his bandmate and the knowing look from Taemin, making a beeline for the bathroom.  
After all, he did have a problem to sort out.  
\-------------------------------  
Minho and Jinki were disgusting,   
According to Kibum at least.   
The two had such a strong unresolved sexual tension that when one of them ate something the other would look at it like he wanted to be what the other was eating and whenever they were in the same room there was this thing in the air, like they were both about to pounce on each other, which was horrible because Kibum did not want to see that happening.   
Hell, he shivered at the thought even.  
“Are you cold?” Jonghyun asked as he slurped his udon, the little puppy had an obsession with Japanese food ever since they came back from their shooting for ‘One Fine day’.  
Kibum shook his head.  
“Just thought of something really disgusting right now.”  
“You can have some of my udon, it’ll get you warm.” Jonghyun said smiling from ear to ear, looking like a dino.   
“I’m not cold.” Kibum began. “Jjong-”   
Kibum looked at Jonghyun in horror as a pair of chopsticks he had tried to avoid too late, come in contact with his mouth and a scorching hot noodle touched his tongue burning it. Kibum yelped and pulled back his mouth, putting a hand over it and glaring at Jonghyun murderousy.  
“Jong-fucking-hyun. What the fuck-! Why did you shove hot noodles in my mouth like that?!” He screamed. Jonghyun blinked.  
“I’d really like your lips on my dick right now.” Jonghyun said as to answer the question.  
The anger that had invaded Kibum vanished, his mouth turned dry, and his lips parted slightly in surprise, hot blood rushed to his cheeks turning them red. He stared at Jonghyun for a moment before he smacked him hard in the head.  
“Yah! Don’t say stupid things like that! Or has all that gym you’ve been doing burned your brain cells as well?”  
Jonghyun blushed a bit and he mumbled something like an apology.  
“Now give me the plates so that I may clean them and get some time alone.”  
“To jerk off?” Jonghyun asked shamelessly.   
Kibum dumped the contents of his plastic cup-in other words water- over Jonghyun, then crumpled it on his head.  
“Yah!” Jonghyun yelled.  
“You’ll be doing the dishes today then.” Kibum said with a smile, turning around and stomping out of the kitchen.   
Jonghyun was kind of scared of Kibum so he just complied.  
\--------------------------  
It was late night, way past midnight, when Minho’s stomach growled.   
He wasn’t too fond of getting up and sneaking to the kitchen for a snack (that was probably Kibum when he insisted that he was in one of his ‘diets’) but if he didn’t have something now his stomach would keep nagging him Key-Umma style all night long.   
With a heartfelt sigh, he pushed the sheets away, getting up and heading directly for the kitchen. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt and opted for just going in his boxers, the others weren’t going to be awake at this hour.   
He yawned as his footsteps echoed on the hallway, wondering if there was anything left to eat even, the dino had probably took on himself to raid the fridge, and he was the one in diet. Minho rolled his eyes at the thought.   
He took a turn after walking past Kibum’s door and reached the kitchen, about to turn on the lights, only to find them already lit.  
He frowned; surely no one was awake right?  
He treaded carefully into the kitchen and didn’t see anyone at first, but upon his second scan he noticed a person with their face resting on the surface of the counter, dozing off apparently.   
Curious as to who it was, he walked over and peered.  
It was Jinki.   
His copper hair stood in all directions messily, as though it had been run over with frustrated hands, his thick full lips were closed and he looked younger like this, no traces of worry etched on his features.   
There was a paper tuck under his arms, a pen loosely curled around his finger and a cup of half drunk coffee not too far away.   
When Minho picked the paper he realized it was their schedule for the next month.  
He smiled softly at that, his hyung really worked hard for all of them. He left the paper on the table and leaned to brush a few bangs from Jinki’s face. The leader’s nose wrinkled cutely at that and Minho wanted to laugh. The urge didn’t last long though.  
“Minho…” Jinki moaned softly and his lashes fluttered, eyes opening slightly.  
Jinki’s head lifted from the table and he blinked sleepily, his head tilted to the side in confusion. Minho’s mouth opened to say something when Jinki lifted his hands and put them on the sides of Minho’s face, touching his skin as though awed.  
Minho swallowed thickly.  
He felt Jinki’s fingers touch the back of his nape pushing him slightly forward. He complied, bending his body so that he was now eye level with him. Jinki’s eyes opened fully now, revealing dark chocolate swirls intoxicated with lust and something Minho couldn’t quite decipher. He sucked in a breath, waiting for his next move.  
Jinki’s finger trailed his jaw line, coming to a halt on his lips, teasing them with the pads of his fingers. He sent Minho a sultry look that sent violent jolts down his groin and leaned forward, their lips mere inches from each other.   
“Minho…” Jinki said in a breathless tone.  
“Yes?” He replied and praised himself for not stuttering.  
“Take me to bed…”   
Minho’s heart almost leapt out of his throat then.  
“W-What?”  
“Take me to bed.” Jinki repeated.  
“I…”  
“Take me…” Jinki murmured tugging him so his foreheads touched and just as Minho was about to reply, his head dropped, almost hitting the counter table, had Minho not had the sense to catch him just in time.  
He stared in disbelief as his hyung began to snore.   
Anger-more like sexual frustration- flaring into him at once. He huffed, mad at first, before sighing, this was what the members jokingly called the ‘Onew condition’. Apparently it’s timing was perfect, Minho came to know now.   
He resigned to his fate of jerking off to the leader’s pretty face and picked up Jinki bridal style-who was surprisingly light- taking him back to his room.   
He swore he would make him pay later.  
\----------------------------------------


	2. Wanting you in inconvenient times and early mornings

It had been an innocent touch which had caused the first commotion- Kibum did not consider the noodle accident as the first because Jonghyun was obviously high on drugs and his cells had been fried by going to the gym too much or reading Hana Kimi one too many times-.   
Kibum was sprawled on the sofa, legs stretched as far as they could, a hand rummaging through a bag of chips, as he watched The Secret Garden.   
He looked at Tae Sun in appreciation when he came into the screen; the man really had the sass in him.   
A moment later he felt the cushions sink and a heavy wait was placed on his legs.  
“Yah!” He yelled kicking at the person who was trying to sit their fat ass over his legs.  
“Yah, Kibummie! Move your legs.” At Kibum’s angry glare he added. “Please?”  
Kibum rolled his eyes and made space for Jonghyun, who grinned and sat next to him taking Kibum’s legs and putting them over his lap. And to that, Kibum couldn’t really complain so he got comfortable and let himself relax with Jonghyun.  
“What are you watching?” Jonghyun asked taking a chip from the bag.  
“The Secret Garden.” He replied.  
“Didn’t you watch this four times already?”   
“Lee Jong suk.” Kibum said in form of explanation, not catching the look in Jonghyun’s eyes.  
“Mmm.” The other replied.   
The episode went on, time buzzing past pleasantly and Kibum could almost doze off at this pace, only that that wouldn’t do well for his sleep routine.   
Somewhere in the middle though, Jonghyun’s hand ended up resting on his thigh and he was practically sitting on his lap.   
Kibum tried not to be too aware of it, but when Jonghyun’s hand squeezed his thigh and began kneading the flesh through the fabric of his jeans-a very common action that was making him twitch now for some reason- he suddenly felt his throat tighten along with his pants.  
He risked a glance at Jonghyun, only to find him staring fixedly at the screen, hand nonchalant on its movement.  
It’s okay, it’s okay, we do this all the time.  
Kibum thought, and it went well, until Jonghyun’s fingers began travelling higher, slipping inside his shirt and tracing idle circles. Kibum’s skin tingled and sparks ran all along his body, he shifted his position, uncomfortable.   
It was an innocent touch, Kibum repeated furiously in his head.   
But how come it made him react this way?   
He was going to tell Jonghyun to cut the crap out because that was not correct but his fingers brushed one of Kibum’s spots and that really was what brought it down.  
“Ah!”   
Jonghyun’s head snapped to look at him, eyes wide. Kibum’s cheeks flared, turning into dark shades of red.   
“Did you just…?” Jonghyun began then trailed off. Kibum sat there feeling utterly humiliated for a moment before snapping out of it and bolting up, at a speed, even he wasn’t sure he had the capability of.   
He ran out of the confined space that was the living room, making a quick sprint for his dorm. He heard Jonghyun’s heavy and quick footsteps following him.  
“Yah! Kibum, wait!” He called out.   
He thanked whatever upper power had decided to smile at him when he found the knob to his room. He threw it open and was about to close when Jonghyun’s foot wedged itself between the crack of the door and the frame, preventing him to close it. He pushed at it not willing to let Jonghyun in.  
“Kibum, can’t we talk? Like the responsible adults we are, please?” Jonghyun asked sounding in pain and Kibum almost gave in, almost.  
“No.” He replied and gave a particular hard thrust at the door with the same strength he had used to break those tiles in ‘Idol Maknae Rebellion’ , effectively making Jonghyun yelp in pain and shutting the door.   
He quickly turned the latch of the lock clicking it close.  
He heard Jonghyun’s pained cries of ‘ow ow ow’ form the other side of the room and turned his back to the door, breathing in heavily. That was close.  
However, Jonghyun seemed to have unbeatable determination and he knocked on the door again but when Kibum didn’t answer he huffed and said.  
“Fine, don’t open. But, I am warning you! I’ll sit here and wait till you open.”  
Stupid puppy, why can’t he leave me alone? Kibum thought but didn’t dare open the door.  
After all, Jonghyun couldn’t really be serious right?  
\------------------------------------------  
Jinki woke up unnaturally early that morning.   
There’s slight snowfall outside and the sun’s not even up yet, which is weird because he was usually the last member to wake up, usually being brought up to consciousness by a yelling Kibum most of the time.   
He decides that waking up early for once might be a nice change of pace and it couldn’t be all that bad either so he quietly slipped out of his sheets and stood up in the room, a ridiculous pair of pink pjs adorning his frame.  
He yawns and scratching his belly, heads over to the bathroom, brushing his hair and spraying water over his sleepy face. As he brushes his teeth a thought crosses his mind.  
Hadn’t he fallen asleep in the kitchen?  
He frowns and his reflection does the same. Maybe someone had brought him to his room but who could lift up Jinki effortlessly like that? Certainly not…  
His mind reels to a stop and his cheeks flush.  
Shit.  
He quickly rinses his mouth and sprays some more water on his face to take the embarrassment away. Minho had probably taken him back. He was going to make sure to pay him back, he decided.   
He headed for the kitchen, determined to make his specialty-coffee cake.   
Jinki wasn’t one for cooking either, but coffee was his one true passion-not more than chicken though- so he had learned to make coffee cake from Kibum, who had been more than willing to help.  
The kitchen was empty, he checked the clock, it read 5:30am. He lazily entered and began searching for the cabinet that contained the coffee, and then remembered it was in that really tall shelf that his 1.78cm were a few centimeters short of. Only Minho could reach that specific shelf.  
The thought of Minho unnerved him. He shivered in the slight chill that hit his skin and gave rise to goose bumps all over his skin.   
He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and went to fetch a stool, hoisting himself up and reaching the shelf successfully. He made himself a cup of hot steaming coffee and began heating some more to make the cake.   
He turned around and his heart nearly stopped.  
“Ah!” He squeaked surprised, his hand accidentally jerking back violently, making some of the contents of it spill over the person in front of him.  
Minho had been standing behind him, coming into the room with footsteps Jinki had not heard.   
Minho’s quite curse however brought Jinki back from his initial terror-he wasn’t a superstitious person, but Minho had the stealth of burglar-. Apologies flooded from his mouth immediately.  
“Sorry! Let me help.” Jinki said worriedly, that coffee had just been fresh out of the coffee maker. He set the mug aside and noticed that Minho’s grey sweatshirt had a dark splotch on it.  
‘It must be burning like hell.’ He thought.   
He gripped the side of Minho’s shirt and made a move to lift it up, only to have the other look at him with wide eyes.  
“What-?”  
“Take it off.” Jinki said not understanding the sudden shyness the other felt.   
Minho stared at him for a moment before allowing him to take it off. Jinki ignored the perfectly sculpted abs and hard pectorals Jinki wanted to just run over his hands and-  
He blinked and then shook his head a bit, he shouldn’t be thinking about that now.  
Inspecting the skin carefully, he found a red spot over his chest, right below his collarbone, it looked like it hurt.  
“Sorry…” Jinki apologized and made a move to fetch some ice when he felt himself being slammed against the counter. A small gasp escaped his lips. “W-What?”  
“I don’t think you are very aware of what you do, Jinki hyung.” Minho said quietly, his face very close all of a sudden.  
“A-Ah, really? I didn’t know.” Jinki stuttered, concentration slipping as Minho’s lips came close to his mouth. “Minho-”  
Minho pressed his body against him, and when his hips aligned with his, he blushed so hard, his ears turned red. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt Minho’s erection against his dick stirring from the contact.  
“You should be more aware.” Minho whispered and Jinki gripped his arms to try to stop him, worrying the other members might come in, but Minho’s hand slid under his shirt and traced teasing circles over the waistband of his pajama bottoms.  
“M-Min-”  
A terrible scream interrupted them and Jinki pushed Minho away, breathing hard. He turned to see an irritated Taemin standing on the doorway with Kibum’s hands covering his eyes.  
“You-You-!” Kibum began, nostrils flaring. “What the hell do you think you guys are doing in my kitchen and in front of Taemin?!”  
Taemin huffed and removed Kibum’s hands from his eyes.  
“Hyung I am not a kid anymore.” He complained.  
“And look at what you made him say!”   
“We uh…” Jinki trailed off unsure of what to say, looking at Minho.  
Minho rolled his eyes, and strode towards the fridge pushing aside an angry Kibum out of the way. He slung it open and began searching for food.  
Jinki took a few steps back preparing for hell to break loose when Jonghyun entered the room, scratching his belly and yawning.  
“What happened here?” He asked casually as though he couldn’t read the tense air.  
Jinki then saw something that would later have him rubbing his eyes disturbed; Kibum’s anger disappeared and his head snapped up, a slight pink tone taking on his cheeks. He cleared his throat.  
“I was going to make breakfast. Out all of you!” He yelled.  
Seizing the moment, Jinki all but ran out of the room past a sleepy and confused Jonghyun who just sidestepped him.   
He didn’t miss the dark look Minho sent him either.  
\--------------------------------------


	3. Wanting you even though it is painful and in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: R18 and NSFW content ahead, homosexual content and adult language. Read at your own risk.

Kibum didn’t really think Jonghyun would still be lying in front of his door but he was proved wrong when he opened it. The now dyed blonde’s body slid backwards and fell to the floor, only enticing a groan never waking him up.

Kibum bit his lip, he should wake him up or do something at least but it had been Jonghyun’s own fault for sleeping away at his door, so he decided to let him be there and padded to the kitchen.

He heard distinctive sounds coming from the room and paused momentarily before heading over anyways. It was probably Jinki in one of those rare days he woke up extremely early.

The first thing he saw was Taemin, a smile formed on his lips before it slipped away in an instant once he looked at the scene in front of him.

Minho had Jinki pinned to the kitchen counter a-not-so-subtle problem on his pants and he they looked mere seconds away from dry humping with him there and then.

He screeched and ran over covering Taemin’s eyes as the other made an irritated noise. Jinki pushed Minho away, an embarrassed flush crossing his features but the other merely gave him an eye twitch.

“You-You-!” He said, nostrils flaring. “What the hell do you think you guys are doing in my kitchen and in front of Taemin?!”

Taemin huffed, removing his fingers from his eyes.

“Hyung I am not a kid anymore.” He complained, sounding very much like a whining kid.

“And look at what you made him say!”

“We uh…” Jinki trailed off unsure of what to say, looking at Minho.

Minho rolled his eyes, and strode towards the fridge pushing him aside on the way and slinging open the door in search for food.

Kibum gaped at him.

How fucking-How dare the frog face-!

Jinki took a cautious step back.

“What happened here?” A voice asked casually. When it rang on Kibum’s ears, his anger vanished in an instant. His cheeks warmed slight and he cleared his throat.

“I was going to make breakfast. Out all of you!” He yelled.

Jinki looked grateful for an excuse to escape, darting out of the room. Kibum could clearly see Minho’s dark look at his leader’s back.

Taemin shrugged and went over to the living room area to watch some TV, Minho seemingly undecided before he turned and left to follow Jinki, for things Kibum would rather not imagine. Thankfully Jonghyun had left too, which only left him and the kitchen.

His relief was short lived because as soon as he took out a chopping board and began cutting away vegetables, a pair of sturdy arms wrapped around his waist pulling him against a slightly shorter but much more muscular frame.

“Jonghyun, I am cutting vegetables.” He said rolling his shoulder to pull away the other.

Jonghyun was silent.

“Jjongie, please move.” He repeated.

“Were you aroused yesterday?” Jonghyun’s question was direct, not an ounce of shame whatsoever.

“Jjong-”

“Were you?” Jonghyun pressed on, his voice gaining an edge that sent sparks all over his being. Kibum gulped feeling his dick do little twitches.

“No, now leave me please.” Kibum said firmly.

Jonghyun paused for a moment before he cupped Kibum’s cock through the material of his sweats.

Kibum made a noise close to a whimper but remained composed. He couldn’t see Jonghyun’s eyes but he was sure they were narrowed at him, making his skin tingle wherever it set eyes on.

“If you weren’t then, why are you now?” He asked daring him to contradict him.

“Jonghyun, stop.” Kibum’s fingers trembled where he held the knife and he knew he should let it go but that meant giving in to Jonghyun and that was the last thing he wanted. His fingers squeezed a bit more, making the member harder and a small moan to escape his mouth.

“Look at that-” Jonghyun began but Kibum snapped turning around, hands slicing up in the air.

“Stop!” He said firmly. 

Jonghyun’s mouth was slightly open in surprise and Kibum wanted to yell louder but the feeling washed away when he saw a thin slash on Jonghyun’s cheek. He was confused at first but noticing the knife on his hand he dropped it and he wanted to apologize but Jonghyun had gone too far this time.

“I told you to stop.” He said quietly and then pushed past Jonghyun who put a hand to his cheek in disbelief at Kibum’s actions.

——————————

Jinki’s entire body was burning, even the icy water of the shower couldn’t calm him.

Minho had been way too close to him, too close. He bit his lip and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He took a bottle of shampoo blindly and squirted some on his hand, lathering his hair. A second later, the fruity scent of apple invaded his nostrils. He blinked, realizing he had used Minho’s shampoo.

It smells like Minho…

His thoughts made him blush and he cursed at his body when his dick began reacting to Minho’s scent. 

“Don’t react, don’t react.” He said aloud not hearing the footsteps that came in the blue tiled room.

He gasped when he felt a pair of toned arms wrap around his waist, cold against his burning skin. He tried to snap his head back to see the person, when he felt lips pressing against his ear.

“Don’t react to what, Jinki hyung?” It was a quiet whisper and Jinki could have never mistaken Minho’s voice for anyone else’s.

“W-What are you-?” 

“You couldn’t possibly be talking about me could you?” Minho asked, one of his hands sliding down, teasing his skin, making him shiver.

“W-Why would I?”

“Do you remember last night Jinki hyung?”

What was with Minho calling him hyung all of a sudden? It wasn’t doing good things to Jinki’s head.

“Last night?” He frowned.

“You asked me to take you to bed.” Minho whispered and Jinki froze. He had…what?

“I…did?” 

“But I didn’t, because you didn’t mean it in that sense.” Minho said and something in his voice changed, an unforgiving tone slid into his otherwise passive vocals and Jinki felt something coming. He gulped.

“You must have felt weird, sorry.” Minho barked a laugh. Jinki began feeling nervous.

“Weird? Do you even know what you did to me?” He gripped Jinki’s cock and it twitched, hardening at his touch instantaneously. “I was so fucking hard.” He said.

Jinki’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

What could he say to that? 

Minho let him go and turned him around, making him come face to face with him.

“Minho-”

“I think you should know too hyung.”

“What do you mean-”

Minho placed a finger over his lips silencing him and smirked, dropping to his knees in front of him. Jinki’s eyes widened. He took hold of Jinki’s impressive dick and pumped it experimentally in his hands, making him shiver.

“I’ll make you hard, Jinki.” Minho said and he almost came there and then.

Minho played with his dick on his hands, giving nitpick sucks all over the length of it before lashing out his tongue on the head, tonguing it expertly as though he had gotten some kind of certificate in this- Jinki would give it to him if they asked, if the way his body convulsed was something to say-.

His breathing got labored quickly and Minho smiled devilishly at that, he put Jinki’s dick between the opening of his lips sending him a lustful look beneath his lashes.

“You are so big Jinki,” Minho said with a little moan and Jinki could only gasp for air helplessly. “Will it even fit?”

Jinki nodded his head furiously making Minho chuckle, open his mouth and in one swift move fit him right to the back of his throat.

“Oh,” Jinki put a hand on the tiled wall, cold water splashing him, never soothing the ache on his body “Oh, shit.”

Minho moaned as though having Jinki’s dick inside his mouth was the best thing that could ever happen to him, making Jinki moan with him.

If having Minho’s mouth on him was something, having him suck him was something entirely different.

Jinki’s throat constricted, his knees weakened and his body was twitching with waves of euphoria he had never experienced before. His fingers tangled on Minho’s hair pulling him deeper, the rapper doing nothing more than sucking harder and moaning against his dick, closing his eyes.

Jinki’s head fell backwards, breath stolen away from him.

“M-Minho faster-” Minho’s mouth slipped out of his dick, Jinki’s body screaming at the loss. He looked down only to find Minho smirking smugly at him.

“That’s what it’s like to be hard hyung.” Minho said and something in Jinki snapped when the other tried to move away.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He growled, catching Minho off guard at his tone.

He gripped Minho’s face and stilled him on place, pushing his dick into his open mouth, fucking his face. Minho’s eyes were wide at first before he closed his eyes and let Jinki fuck his mouth, trying to suck in time of Jinki’s thrusts.

It wasn’t long before Jinki came.

His stomach coiled, his breath shortened and he pulled his dick out of Minho’s mouth, his orgasm taking place, making him moan loudly in ecstasy. He came hard, milking his cum on Minho’s face, splattering it over his pretty pink mouth, even landing on his hair.

Jinki stood leaning against the wall for support, regaining himself and coming down from his high. Minho stood up licking his lips, the action anything but innocent. Jinki felt bad for coming all over Minho’s face, but his breathing was too labored to apologize.

Minho gave him a look that promised much more and Jinki flushed, noticing Minho was fully clothed. How had he not felt that? He wondered.

Minho smiled as though he knew what he was thinking and then turned around walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Jinki collapsed to the floor and he turned off the tap with shaking fingers.

He suddenly heard Taemin’s voice from the hallway.

“Hyung, why are you all wet? And…what’s that white thing on your hair…?”

Jinki could only blush, embarrassed.

———————————–

The SHINee members were eating dinner together in one of those rare days off, which was a normal occurrence-they shared meals everyday anyways- save for the thick conflicted feelings that invaded the air.

Taemin had been talking avidly about his decision to release a new song sometime by the end of the year when he had turned to Kibum and said.

“I’d love for Kibum hyung and Jonghyun hyung to help me out. Your voices sound very good together.” He said.

“I’d love to and Jonghyun wouldn’t mind either, right?” Kibum had replied out of habit but when he turned to the other, he had foud that Jonghyun wasn’t looking at him.

Jonghyun cleared his throat.

“Sure, why not.”

Taemin’s smile was worth it though.

“Thank you.” He smiled gratefully and then turned to Minho. “What’s with you and Jinki hyung?”

Minho blinked.

“What about, Jinki hyung and I?”

“What were you guys doing-?”

“Taemin-ah! It’s certainly late isn’t it? Let’s go out and have some ice-cream. My treat?” Jinki’s interception was anything but subtle and Taemin looked like he wanted to argue but his stomach was more important. He shrugged.

“Let’s go then.”

“I’ll come along.” Minho said but Jinki sent him a look that froze him in place. “Or maybe not.” He amended.

“Jonghyun wanna come?” Jinki asked and Jonghyun looked glad to have some kind of escape.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed. Kibum rolled his eyes.

When the trio arranged their attires and left Minho was staring at the door sulkily. Kibum sighed and thwacked him in the head, which caused the other to send him a glare.

“Yah, don’t look at me like that. Jinki and Jonghyun are besties remember?”

To which Minho glared some more and stood up, walking past him and slamming the door of his room.

Kibum stared at the plates laid out in front of him and cursed his members for not cleaning up after themselves.

“Really, why is it always me?” He complained as he picked everything up.

——————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, smut is good for my soul. Hope you guys like it ;D comments are appreciated.   
> You can also read this in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	4. Wanting you (but i can't) and in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a special thanks for all the amazing people who commented, gave kudos and gave my story a try. You guys are amazing :D I hope to bring you more stories in the future so please bear with me~

Jinki didn’t have a particular distaste for Go-shows; he liked playing the intricate games that the Korean audience loved to watch and it was always a good opportunity to learn more about what his fans wanted to see.  
However, sometimes the MC would ask a question, and he’d be close to being unable to answer.   
“If you could play the pepero game with someone in this room who would it be?” The MC asked, she was an old plump woman with an overly makeup caked face and the evil eyes of the gossiping high class people.   
She made Jinki’s skin crawl but being professional meant enduring this kind of things so he smiled a well-crafted smile and looked around the room pretending to think.   
His gaze stopped to the figure of a person sitting not too far away from his own place.  
He hadn’t meant for it to happen but his eyes had landed on Minho’s, who was watching him with a passive look that contradicted the undercurrent of almost hunger that seemed to emanate from him. He wanted to stare, to solve the puzzle behind those eyes but he thought it better and moved to the next person. He turned around and smiled again at the MC.  
“Lee Joon.” He pretended to laugh as the fans cheered and squealed in delight, no doubt shippers of the pairing.   
Joon grinned and went over to the middle of the stage, Jinki stood up as well and went. The MC appeared next to them in a second and presented the Pocky stick to them.   
Joon was the first to put it in his mouth and he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at Jinki who just laughed and took the other end in his mouth. The MC put a cardboard between them, then yelled ‘now!’ and he began biting his end.   
The next moment was an accident, Jinki swears. It wasn’t supposed to happen but somehow Joon’s mouth came in contact with his-even though it was quite very brief and couldn’t be considered a kiss- and he jumped back startled, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks from embarrassment.   
Joon had pulled back too and he looked equally startled before breaking into a laugh in which Jinki joined too. He slid an arm easily around Jinki’s waist and pulled him to his side.  
“I bet you fans enjoyed that and I hope to see many posts with fanfictions about us.” Joon said and Jinki laughed, they were good friends so there was nothing that made him feel weird when he did this kind of things.  
The fans squealed in delight and the MC marveled at the pair howling with the crowd.   
There was a person who wasn’t hooting though, and Jinki noticed. He turned a bit and looked at Minho who caught his eye and blinked blankly at him, before smirking. Jinki gulped and quickly averted his gaze.  
After that there were some more games to be played and uncomfortable questions to be answered before the filming ended and they could go back to get some rest.  
As he rode the van back home, he felt Minho watching him, making the skin at his nape stand in point but refused to look back. That didn’t discourage him but it was better than looking into his eyes, which would just make Jinki have weird thoughts.  
He rested his head against the window, plugged his earphones and closed his eyes letting himself fall into a nap.  
\--------------------------  
Kibum and Jonghyun were in the laundry room stuck together trapped by Taemin who had decided to play a prank on them that day.   
Kibum was furious, banging on the door that led to their kitchen and separated the little room with their washing machine from the rest of their apartment.   
“Yah! Lee Taemin! Open the door in this instant!” He yelled but the maknae paid little heed and just frowned at him saying.  
“Not until the hyungs solve their obvious problem.”  
“Taemin-!”  
“Bye hyung~” And with that he turned around and left them, leaving a gaping Kibum with his fist on the door.   
He huffed frustrated and crossed his arms not knowing what to do, it wasn’t helping that Jonghyun was looking at the floor staring transfixed and going to the farthest corner he could find, away from him, in the already limited space they had. Kibum didn’t really know what to say to him but Jonghyun was pissing him off.   
He closed his eyes and leaned against the door sighing. He opened them and stared directly at Jonghyun who shuffled his feet obviously feeling the weight of his gaze at him.  
“This is all your fault.” He said.   
Usually, Jonghyun would’ve responded to that by brushing it off with a joke but this time he glanced briefly at him and then looked at his feet again.   
“It is.” That caught Kibum off guard, he hadn’t seen that coming. Jonghyun looked straight at him, remorse filling his eyes as he said. “I am sorry.”  
Kibum was so startled he didn’t know what to say.   
There was a click as the door unlocked and Kibum grabbed Jonghyun’s arm before he could leave. Jonghyun stopped, turning to look at him with sad eyes that were glazed from held back tears.   
Kibum wanted to say something but his head was blank from words, they were friends this was supposed to be taken lightly they were supposed to laugh about it they weren’t supposed to be going through this.   
Jonghyun gave him a sad smile and shook him off.  
“I already said sorry Kibum, I don’t know what else to say.” He said almost in a whisper.  
He turned around, leaving Kibum standing there and hours passed as he stood there trying to process what had happened.   
\----------------------  
When Jinki opened his eyes, the morning light peeked through them, violently pouring into his sight making them hurt. He was confused and drowsy as he sat up.   
Hadn’t he fallen asleep in the van? When did it become day time?  
“Hyung you don’t have any schedule today, can’t we just sleep?” Minho’s voice asked, sounding thick with sleep and Jinki’s heart nearly leapt out his throat.   
He looked at Minho-who he noted shirtless and that didn’t help really- lying on his bed next to him. His hand came around his wrists and with a sharp tug, he made Jinki lose balance and tumble down on top of him, hands landing on Minho’s taut back.  
“Minho” He said a bit breathless, startled by the move.   
Minho grunted and then turned around and all of a sudden they were face to face.   
Jinki blinked surprised, he was so close to Minho’s face that if he just leaned down an inch he would be kissing him. He felt himself flush at the thought and realized his chest was right on Minho’s bare one, his fingers rested on his shoulders and he was pinning him in quite the literal sense. Minho seemed to notice this too and grinned.  
Jinki’s heart pounded.  
“You are pinning me, hyung.” He said with a sinuous smile and one of his hands grazed the back of the black and a bit loose t-shirt he had been wearing underneath a leather jacket. He felt goose bumps rise along the length of his body and Minho’s fingers toyed with the hem at the back of his shirt before slipping into his clothes and touching the skin there. “You aren’t planning on jumping me are you?” He asked.  
“D-Don’t be ridiculous.” He said but his stutter had given him away and Minho smirked.  
“Am I being, now?” He asked and Minho lifted himself up slightly grazing his lips on his neck.   
That was all it took for Jinki’s arms to give out and his whole weight fell over Minho, who didn’t give him a chance to even apologize as he gripped his wrists and flipped their positions. His body began thrumming with excitement and he could almost feel Minho’s lips on his own when  
Bam!  
The door burst open and Taemin came in looking near to tears.  
Jinki’s leg reacted on it’s own. It lifted up and hit Minho, who cried out and crumbled to the side, directly on the crotch. He got up and Minho glared at him but it melted away quickly once he saw Taemin. Minho sat up straight and motioned for him to come.  
Taemin rushed over and nearly leapt over Minho, burying his face on his chest. Jinki smiled at the affectionate display, Minho and Taemin had both been always really close. Minho patted Taemin’s hair lovingly and whispered something on his ear, encircling the lithe boy with his arms. Taemin removed his face from his chest and turned around so he could talk to Jinki with Minho’s chest on his back.  
“What happened?” Jinki asked softly. Taemin looked at the floor.  
“I tried to make Jonghyun hyung and Kibum hyung reconcile but it turned out terrible and now they are worse than before.” Taemin bit his lip, he had grown into a mature adult but he still felt troubled when it came to these kind of things.   
Jinki smiled softly at him and it was in times like this in which he remembered that Taemin was the maknae after all.   
“Taemin, it’s okay.” He said. “You just brought what was inevitable to a quicker end. Nothing wrong there. You know Kibum and Jonghyun they will reconcile soon enough.”   
Taemin looked at him sadly.  
“I don’t think they will hyung.” And it was with the certainty that he said it that made Jinki pause.  
“They will Tae, they always do. Don’t worry.” Minho said but even to Jinki’s ears, he sounded uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this story in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	5. Wanting you but it's painful and i am angry

The SHINee members were currently sitting on the living room, the huge plasma TV they had turned on in front of them. They were currently watching a repeat of MBLAQ’s Hello Baby and laughed as they saw Mir trying to act all cutesy with the children and ‘to their level’ to catch their attention.  
Jonghyun smiled, he loved being with his members like this, it was fun and relaxing since most of the time they were too busy to spend some quality time with each other.   
His stomach rumbled, not wanting to stop looking at the screen, he reached for the bowl of chips on the table blindly. As his fingers dug into it they found another hand, he looked down instinctively and froze when he saw the pale and delicate yet taut skin that was Kibum’s wrist.   
Kibum turned around to look then and when he registered the other hand as Jonghyun’s, he stared not knowing what to do.   
Jonghyun blinked and then snapped it back with a sharp intake of breath, sending chips flying everywhere which caught the attention of the other members who turned to them.  
The previous low whispers died and silence fell as the other looked at the scene. Jonghyun looked at Kibum and when he saw the pained expression in them he averted his gaze and stared at the floor.  
“Jonghyun…” Kibum said disbelieving.  
He shut his eyes tightly before standing up abruptly.  
“I’m tired, I’ll go to sleep first.” He said and turned around going to his room.  
“But hyung it’s only 3 o’clock!” Taemin yelled after him but he shook his head and quickened his footsteps.  
The slam of the door was what indicated to the other members that Jonghyun had taken refuge in his room, they looked at each other then at Kibum who was staring fixedly at the place where Jonghyun had been sitting.   
They concluded silently that, maybe, the two weren’t going to reconcile this time.  
\------------------------------  
Jinki’s love is fried chicken, he could have-and has had it- three times a day, breakfast, lunch, dinner. It wasn’t only hunger and passion for the food however, that he was eating it.   
The recently formed tension between Kibum and Jonghyun had been eating away at him and he had tired himself away as to how to solve this quarrel between the two and to find out what exactly had happened.   
He had asked Taemin, but of course, the maknae was as loyal as a dog to his master and denied spilling a single word of the problem. He went to Kibum, only to have him slam the door on his face and finally to Jonghyun who just shook his head and waved him away. Minho didn’t know anything as usual and he had just shrugged when he had asked him.  
Seriously, why am I the leader to this bunch?  
He mourned quietly. Really, why didn’t he get some other band like Boyfriend or something.   
He sighed and munched away at the chicken piece in his hand, trying to relax his train of thought, he’d only look older if he worried himself even more, he was already called ‘Old Man’.  
Suddenly, he registered the presence of another person and just as he tried turning around, he felt the chicken slide away from his fingers and he yelled turning around to look at the culprit.  
“Yah!” He said almost falling down his chair in an attempt to turn. He heard laughter and his head snapped upwards.  
Minho towered over him holding his meat on his hand mockingly, far ahead of him using his extra inches to his advantage. Jinki’s mouth opened a little as he took a good look at him.  
He had a towel thrown around his neck and was clad in only his boxers as he smirked at Jinki.   
If running around the house almost naked was becoming Minho’s favorite pastime, Jinki was beginning to worry for his health.  
“Why? You want it back?” He asked. Jinki’s cheeks flushed in anger and he stretched his hand, having to balance himself in his toes to reach Minho’s outstretched hand. He fell short by just a bit, frustrating him.  
“Minho, give it back!” He yelled and Minho just laughed at him.   
He felt hot rage boil through him and he lunged at Minho, who was caught off guard and stumbled slightly. He wasn’t going to fall only that Jinki threw himself over him and he gasped.  
Minho and Jinki become a tangle of limbs as they tumbled down and hit the floor hard. The chicken went flying from Minho’s hand and Jinki breathed hard as he got up, just enough to straddle him.  
“My chicken. You owe me chicken.” Jinki said gritting his teeth.  
Minho stared at him with parted lips in surprise. Jinki gave him a hard look and was about to insist that he buys it now but he then realized their position.   
His legs were in either side of Minho’s hips, his hands were bracketing his face and their crotches were aligned so that with a single move, their hips would be grating. He opened his mouth surprised and blushed.  
“Ah…I…” He began clumsily and suddenly Minho’s eyes flashed with anger he looked ready to lunge when the sound footsteps resounded, not too far away from them.  
“Minho? Jinki? What…” Changmin looked at them from the doorway to the kitchen unsure as to what to say.  
Jinki blinked owlishly for a moment before he got up hastily.  
“I-It’s not what it looks like!” He squeaked and Minho looked beyond mad now.  
He turned to Jinki, who was expecting him to yell out at him but instead he just gave him a glare that was enough to make him back out a few steps and with that he turned and left, brushing brusquely past Changmin.  
Changmin looked at him then and said.  
“You shouldn’t have said that.” And left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this story in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	6. Wanting you(I prefer fried chicken though)

Jinki’s love is fried chicken, he could have-and has had it- three times a day, breakfast, lunch, dinner. It wasn’t only hunger and passion for the food however, that he was eating it.   
The recently formed tension between Kibum and Jonghyun had been eating away at him and he had tired himself away as to how to solve this quarrel between the two and to find out what exactly had happened.   
He had asked Taemin, but of course, the maknae was as loyal as a dog to his master and denied spilling a single word of the problem. He went to Kibum, only to have him slam the door on his face and finally to Jonghyun who just shook his head and waved him away. Minho didn’t know anything as usual and he had just shrugged when he had asked him.  
Seriously, why am I the leader to this bunch?  
He mourned quietly. Really, why didn’t he get some other band like Boyfriend or something.   
He sighed and munched away at the chicken piece in his hand, trying to relax his train of thought, he’d only look older if he worried himself even more, he was already called ‘Old Man’.  
Suddenly, he registered the presence of another person and just as he tried turning around, he felt the chicken slide away from his fingers and he yelled turning around to look at the culprit.  
“Yah!” He said almost falling down his chair in an attempt to turn. He heard laughter and his head snapped upwards.  
Minho towered over him holding his meat on his hand mockingly, far ahead of him using his extra inches to his advantage. Jinki’s mouth opened a little as he took a good look at him.  
He had a towel thrown around his neck and was clad in only his boxers as he smirked at Jinki.   
If running around the house almost naked was becoming Minho’s favorite pastime, Jinki was beginning to worry for his health.  
“Why? You want it back?” He asked. Jinki’s cheeks flushed in anger and he stretched his hand, having to balance himself in his toes to reach Minho’s outstretched hand. He fell short by just a bit, frustrating him.  
“Minho, give it back!” He yelled and Minho just laughed at him.   
He felt hot rage boil through him and he lunged at Minho, who was caught off guard and stumbled slightly. He wasn’t going to fall only that Jinki threw himself over him and he gasped.  
Minho and Jinki become a tangle of limbs as they tumbled down and hit the floor hard. The chicken went flying from Minho’s hand and Jinki breathed hard as he got up, just enough to straddle him.  
“My chicken. You owe me chicken.” Jinki said gritting his teeth.  
Minho stared at him with parted lips in surprise. Jinki gave him a hard look and was about to insist that he buys it now but he then realized their position.   
His legs were in either side of Minho’s hips, his hands were bracketing his face and their crotches were aligned so that with a single move, their hips would be grating. He opened his mouth surprised and blushed.  
“Ah…I…” He began clumsily and suddenly Minho’s eyes flashed with anger he looked ready to lunge when the sound footsteps resounded, not too far away from them.  
“Minho? Jinki? What…” Changmin looked at them from the doorway to the kitchen unsure as to what to say.  
Jinki blinked owlishly for a moment before he got up hastily.  
“I-It’s not what it looks like!” He squeaked and Minho looked beyond mad now.  
He turned to Jinki, who was expecting him to yell out at him but instead he just gave him a glare that was enough to make him back out a few steps and with that he turned and left, brushing brusquely past Changmin.  
Changmin looked at him then and said.  
“You shouldn’t have said that.” And left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this story in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	7. They've been wanting(and now I've had enough)

It was Thursday when he exploded. Taemin had enough of it.  
Enough of not being able to eat any of the three meals a day with his members without feeling the heavy weight of the tension in the air.   
It was just Kibum hyung and Jonghyun hyung who had started it and it had extended now to Jinki hyung and Minho hyung.  
The once peaceful meal times and bickering with his members had turned into an electricity filled moment with the four of them ready to lunge at one another. And not in the good way.  
So Taemin had enough, he decided to solve this problem quick and easy and so he took them to the one and only place he thought they could solve it in.  
A gay bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this story in my tumblr: http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/  
> You can also fins this story in my livejournal: http://andrewadelard.livejournal.com/  
> Sorry guys it's a bit of a short chapter, i'll update soon, promise.


	8. I want you(or maybe I am just tipsy)

The music was loud, Jonghyun noted, the melodies entering through his ear and resounding on his skull with a magnitude that gave him nausea.  
Erratic beats of the drum and high pitched voices singing songs of love and lust were blaring through the speakers of the dim lit, yet full of neon lasers room, that was the club. In the center, a crowd of inebriated youngsters and men danced sultrily, trying to wash out the feel that one too many drinks they had consumed that night gave them.   
To the side there was a counter, and behind it a waiter who send Jonghyun a curious look the minute he entered the pub, rows of flimsy crystal bottles shining with brightly colored liquors neatly arranged behind him. Several customers were seated on the benches in front of the counter, drowning away their sorrows with a cup of scotch, tequila or whatever drink they found comfort in.   
It was the kind of place Kibum would go to.  
So when Taemin had forcefully taken the four of them out and dragged them all the way here he was surprised, to say at the very least.   
Which was an understatement really, he’d been so shocked, he kept giving disbelieving glances at Taemin who just shrugged and mouthed ‘Kibum hyung’, as if that explained it all-and maybe it did he didn’t know anymore.  
Jinki had Minho by his side whose every fiber radiated anger, so he shifted uncomfortably before rushing over to Jonghyun who gladly accepted the company.   
Taemin scowled, as though he had been expecting something else.   
Jonghyun made a mental note to be extra cautious with the maknae now.  
“Hey.” Jinki said a tang of nervousness in his voice. “Wanna get a drink?”  
“I don’t think Taemin will let us go and frankly, I’m not quite sure what he wants so sure why not.”  
They headed over to the counter area and the waiter who had been eyeing him came over. He was a young kid, who couldn’t have been older than 18. He stared at Jonghyun for a moment and then asked.  
“Have we met before?” The boy didn’t look familiar so Jonghyun just went with the safest answer.  
“You are confusing me with someone else probably. Can we get two bottles of tequila?” He asked trying to sound as polite as he could. The boy lingered before he shrugged and went to fetch them a drink.  
He took a sidelong glance to Jinki who was frowning at the boy, his eyes filled with realization then and he turned to Jonghyun almost panicking.  
“Jonghyun! That’s…Kibum’s cousin.” His heart almost leaped out of his throat.  
“H-He is?” He stuttered.  
“Yeah, he received us when we went over to Kibum’s house once.”  
“Fuck.” He cursed and was about to stand and leave when Jinki put a hand on his arm, he leaned forward so that only he could listen and said.  
“No, if we leave now it will be suspicious wait until someone hits on you or till you’ve drunk enough.”  
Resigning to his fate, Jonghyun sat and seconds later they had drinks in their hands, provided by Kibum’s cousin. Jinki was looking at the liquor uncertainly but he gave a tentative sip before turning on his chair and looking over for the other members.  
Not wanting to get wasted either, he did the same. Taemin was walking up to the dance floor with some dude with platinum blonde dyed hair. He sent him a sultry look and the guy followed like a hungry wolf.   
He scanned over the room for Minho and found him sitting on a table on the other end, talking to someone who seemed to know him. The dude looked like a hook up though, he was feeling up Minho’s arm and talking to him with a polished smile.   
His eyes, however, when taking a second look, fell straight on Kibum. The singer part rapper was laughing in that adorable way of his to something the person next to him-who looking closely was Kris from EXO- was saying. He felt jealousy creep it’s way on his chest and he wanted nothing more than stand up, walk over and claim Kibum’s mouth in a way no one else did.  
However, he had messed up pretty badly with his last attempt and their friendship already hung in a tightrope so he just shook his head and took a shot.   
The taste was bitter and just a tad sour, it burned his throat but he reached for the bottle pouring himself some and noted Jinki doing the same.  
It wasn’t long before the bottle was gone and he was racing through his fourth bottle that night, Jinki joining him and drowning quite the impressive amount.   
They both were very drunk now and telling silly things to each other. At first it was things like, the butt of that dude looked like a pair of melons, Taemin was very weird because how did the kid know about this place, if they were in the dance floor they’d sure as hell outsmart all those because they were part of fucking SHINee and it wasn’t a good thing to drink so much but to hell with it.  
Then it got weird.  
“The sky is really weird looking today all neon lights, and it’s soooo dark” Jinki said scrunching up his face with the effort to put together those words.  
“It’s cuz we are riding a unicorn thorough the darkness, you know infiiinity.” Jonghyun slurred drawing a vague inverted eight.  
They laughed together sounding very high and way past their drinking limit when Jinki suddenly pressed himself close to his side and grinned.  
“Jjong your lips are soooo cute.” He giggled clearly inebriated. Jonghyun smirked, the beverage giving him a boost of drunken confidence.  
“I know they are kissable aren’ they?” Jinki rolled his eyes, or tried to. He just managed to do a sidelong glance.  
“Mine are much better, I’ve been told so.”  
“By whom?”  
“Minho always says that he wants to kiss me but he doesn’t seem to want to now.” Jinki said a bit sadly and Jonghyun laughed and then leaned towards him and said.  
“Kibum doesn’t either but who wants them? I’ll kiss you instead.” He said and woah, he was really drunk now but somehow the logical Jonghyun-who was screaming that this was a bad idea- wouldn’t listen.  
“Jjong is the best.” Jinki said and then giggled manically before regaining himself and bumping his lips to Jonghyun’s.  
Jinki’s lips were fat and drunken but he somehow managed to kiss Jonghyun decently. His lips working over his upper lip making him shiver then pulling at the lower with his teeth making him moan.   
A sudden yank at his clothes however made them separate and he opened the eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed. He blinked out the blur in his sight then saw a very angry Minho clutching Jinki by the back who just laughed hysterically and threw his arms around his neck.   
Jonghyun made a mental effort and gave a glance up to his raptor-all puns intended-. He froze as he saw stern grayish black swirls look at him, sending a chill down his spine.   
“I’m sorry.” He said-or tried since he had been interrupted by a sudden burp-.  
Kibum gave him a hard look and he whimpered trying to shrink away from his penetrating gaze.  
“I think,” He said, calmly despite his looks “That you had enough to drink. We’ll be taking you back.”  
\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	9. Wanting you(Jinki stop)

Jinki had grown quiet the minute Minho had hauled him into a taxi and paid for them to be taken to a room in a hotel nearby, since it was very late and their apartment very far.  
The owner of the hotel hadn’t recognized them, thankfully, and their trip to the room was peaceful, Jinki remaining silent and tame all the way over there not putting up a fight to which Minho was grateful-the loud music of the club had left his ears ringing-.  
There was one unfortunate detail though.  
The girl who had attended them at the counter said that there weren’t any rooms with double beds available, only a few with a single king sized bed. Minho had pondered but then just shrugged and agreed on taking one, promising that he’d sleep in the couch or sofa to Jinki, who didn’t seem to care either way apparently.  
He put the key in the lock and pushed open the door, letting himself in, then making way for Jinki, who entered with heavy and slightly wobbly footsteps to the room, the liquor still high on his system.  
The room was simplistic, just a bedroom, a bathroom and a small space which worked as a lounge. It smelled like cleaning detergent tinged with soap and freshly washed sheets.  
Minho inspected the lounge and found a sofa tucked up to a side with a nice painting hanging on the wall above it.  
“I’ll sleep on the sofa then, Jinki hyung.” Minho said turning around…  
Only to find Jinki throwing his shirt over his head and letting it land somewhere in the floor, reveling his taut skin which formed a pair of six pack, slick with sweat and looking far better than what he envisioned in one of the sessions with his left hand.  
Those abs which he refused so adamantly to show to their fans, yet the same ones he was displaying shamelessly to Minho.  
Not that he was complaining.  
He licked his suddenly dry lips and pushed the thoughts that came, shaking his head to get rid of them. Jinki was drunk, and drunken Jinki was dangerous Jinki, so he would have to be extra cautious.  
He walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm, which he noted flexed under his hand, sending a shiver through his body and going straight to his cock.  
“I think it’s time to sleep Jinki hyung.” He said.  
Jinki only watched him with hooded eyes, his lips curled into a sudden smirk and the chocolate swirls of his iris churned, showing a sudden display of sultriness and he cursed when he felt his dick harden at once.  
He pushed Jinki into the room not receiving any fight from the latter and was about to make him lay on the bed when-  
He was suddenly turned around by a pair of strong arms and a hard shove to his chest made him stumble backwards and tumble to the bed flat on his back.  
He didn’t even get a second to regain himself when Jinki crawled over him and gripped his shirt trying to pull it over his head but Minho fought him and it suddenly became an arm wrestle.  
“Jinki-” he gasped. “Jinki, stop.”  
He tried to shake off the other and growled frustrated when he couldn’t. He tried to reach for Jinki but ended up lifting his hands up, which turned to be a grave mistake when the leader pulled the shirt up and used it-in the blink of an eye-to bind his hands together, in a folly display of skill. He stared open mouthed and wide eyed at Jinki.  
How the hell-!  
“Don’t move, Minho.” Jinki said quietly, smiling seductively and not that Minho didn’t like the treatment-yes, he was a closet pervert and many of his dirty thoughts included Jinki tying him up- but he was drunk right now and drunken sex that Jinki would forget in the morning was the last thing Minho wanted.  
He wanted for Jinki to remember bright and clear how they had had sex, he wanted him to feel his ass sore and spend the rest of the following days thinking about Minho’s dick inside him.  
Minho wanted to haunt him, to keep him awake at night and be the fuel for his alone sessions, like Jinki had done to him since the very first day they had met back when they were trainees.  
“Jinki, please.” He said and the other stopped as if he was considering, only to laugh and put a finger over his lip pulling at it tenderly.  
“Okay.” He said and Minho felt relieved but it was short lived because the next moment Jinki was kissing him.  
Minho wanted to protest but then Jinki’s lips were incredibly skilled for some reason and there wasn’t any trace of sangtae in him as he attacked him mercilessly with kisses.  
His mouth latched to his bottom lip, sucking it hard on his mouth and nibbling it before releasing it and lapping at it with his tongue. Their lips made wet and little slapping sounds as they met over and over.  
Minho’s head became dizzy from lack of oxygen and Jinki’s tongue plunged into the opening of his lips thrusting in and out, not letting him inhale even for a moment.  
His body thrust upwards then, the tight confine in his pants caused by his erection becoming too much to bear. Jinki gasped, breaking the kiss and looking at him. Minho’s breathe was labored and he gulped air greedily. In the low lights of the room he saw Jinki’s state.  
His medium-length hair was mused up, it’s previous consistent shape now a complete utter mess, his lips looked like embers, his eyes were swiss chocolate and lust and he looked so desperate, so lost, like this was the one thing he yearned for the most.  
So when he whispered, “Minho…”  
He lost it.  
He flipped over their positions, Jinki squeaking at the sudden move, his back hitting the mattress. Minho pinned him with his legs, his hands still bound into a tight knot. He smiled and leaned over, raising a brow at him.  
“Seems like I caught you this time.”  
Jinki didn’t reply to the mockery but instead reached towards him, slid his hands to the back of his head and laced his fingers there together. His eyes were half closed as he said.  
“Minho.”  
And collapsed.  
\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	10. Wanting you(with promises)

When Taemin heard the door of the apartment shut down with a slam at 6 in the evening of the following day he didn’t want to bother to greet his members and get up from his position in the couch.  
He was sitting way too comfortably and didn’t want to move. His curiosity however got the best of him and he stood up with a sigh walking over to the hallway.   
Minho trudged into the corridor, Jinki following behind with a dark blush staining his cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at Minho who paused his angry march to look at him with a glare that almost made him shrink back.   
He was confused but then saw red marks on Minho’s wrists.   
He blinked.  
“So you and Jinki hyung got kinky?” He asked. Jinki looked equal parts horrified at the statement equal parts embarrassed while Minho just looked sullen.  
“No sex.”  
“Minho!” Jinki yelled.  
“No sex?” He asked disappointed.  
“Taemin!”  
“No sex.” Minho confirmed and Jinki looked at him in disbelief.  
“Then what did you two do?”   
“Well Jinki-mfgh-!” Jinki put a hand over Minho’s mouth to silence him and Minho in turn squirmed.  
“Yah! Don’t tell him!” He squeaked and Minho pushed his hand away glaring daggers at him. Taemin rolled his eyes.  
“Hyung, stop exaggerating.” He said then added. “Yifan is over for a visit, he’s on my room sleeping so don’t make much noise. There’s some rice on the kitchen if you guys want.”   
He turned around, pretended to walk over to his room before hiding in a corner and listening to his hyung’s footsteps as the two of them went together to the kitchen.   
When he was sure the two of them were in the kitchen he treaded over to the door and made sure he wasn’t being seen to eavesdrop on them.  
Minho was sitting on the counter while Jinki searched through the cabinets for something edible. He returned with two bags of chips from Jonghyun’s not-so-secret stash of food and set it in front of them to eat.   
Minho didn’t say anything only stared at them and Jinki was about to open one but opted for not doing it. He looked at Minho biting his lip before speaking.  
“Minho…” He began but was cut off by a sharp.  
“Please don’t talk, I’m not in a good mood.”  
“Minho-”  
“Jinki, please.” He said and Jinki flushed for some reason at that.   
He didn’t talk after that, looking away before walking over to Minho and placing a hand on his arm.   
Minho looked at him exasperated first, but when Jinki slipped quietly onto his lap and locked his arms around his neck, his expression changed, his interest piqued now. He put a tentative hand to his hips and raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Taemin heard him say. “But…we have today. I can still make it up to you.”   
Minho leaned backwards slightly and he gave Jinki a long look before his upper lip curled into a smile.  
“If you think you can handle me.” He said, full of spunk.   
Jinki didn’t miss a beat and hooked a finger to his collar, pulling him up slightly. He returned Minho’s smile.  
“Minho,” his voice dripped dark promises as he spoke. “You won’t be able to handle me.” He said, crashing their lips together.  
Taemin was grinning by the time he returned to his room. He opened the door to be greeted by a naked Yifan in bed waiting for him.  
“You’re in high spirits.” Yifan said as he crawled onto the bed and he began kissing him leisurely.  
“That I am.” Taemin replied kissing him back.  
He was glad at least, that one of the pairs had managed to sort out their shit. He wasn’t too sure about what had happened to Jonghyun and Kibum but at least Onew and Minho had somehow managed it.  
“Good, but I prefer angry sex.” Yifan said with a grin and Taemin laughed.  
“Maybe we should have some now then.” He said stripping.  
\----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	11. Wanting you(Jongkey)

Kibum knew Jonghyun was scared for his life.  
Jonghyun and him had quarreled countless times-like that once he ate that chocolate cake Kibum had made for Taemin’s birthday and got ignored for three weeks or that time he jokingly threw an egg at him only to have twelve eggs hit him back- they were friends, they quarreled, it was a normal thing to do really.  
Only that this time it was different, this time it was serious.  
His shoulders were tense, his stance an angry one and his grip on his arm was so tight, he was sure to have bruises tomorrow.  
“Kibummie-” Jonghyun said, sounding slightly dazed.  
Kibum didn’t say anything, just pushed him along through the crowd in the pub towards the exit. A guy showed up in front of him and he glared, they spoke a few harsh sounding English words-which he supposed Jonghyun didn’t understand- and the guy stalked off.  
“What did he say?” He asked, they were now out of the pub, walking the street that led to their apartment. “Kibummie-”  
“Shut up.” He growled but Jonghyun continued nonetheless.  
“You are hurting my arm, please let go.” He said gathering the words with some difficulty through the haze that prevented him from thinking clearly.  
Kibum paused at that and he let his arm go.  
“Kibummie, we should call a taxi.” Jonghyun said gently, in a patient tone that was pissing him off. When he didn’t reply he tried again. “Kibummie-”  
Kibum turned around with a snap! that could almost be heard, and looked at him with glazed eyes. The alcohol he had was affecting him now and he was unable to think straight.  
“…What?” Jonghyun asked unsurely.  
Kibum was mad, he was angry, he knew why of course, it was that kiss.  
That kiss Jonghyun had shared with Jinki and it was driving him crazy right now.  
When it shouldn’t be, they were friend not lovers-he tried repeating that mantra in his head trying to convince himself but to no avail.  
“How could you do it?” Kibum asked, the words slipping from his mouth without his permission and his voice shook despite his effort from preventing it from doing so. Jonghyun looked at him confused before a look of hurt flashed in his eyes.  
“I know I did wrong Kibum, but I didn’t know how else to tell you.” He said and Kibum’s blood boiled.  
“Tell me what?” Kibum snarled. “That all those touches and compliments and suggestive looks you’ve been throwing at me were a lie? That all along what existed between us was just a farce?”  
“Tell you that I liked you!” Jonghyun countered defensively. “I didn’t know how to tell you, okay? I’m sorry that it ended like that Kibum but I’ve apologized so many times already! What else do you want me to do?”  
Kibum looked at Jonghyun as though he had gone crazy, when the fuck had he apologized for that?  
“Apologized? When?”  
The other man looked at him baffled, as though the question was stupid when really Jonghyun was the one being stupid not him.  
“What do you mean when-!”  
“I am asking you why you kissed Jinki!” Kibum finally exploded and Jonghyun shut his mouth with a jerking move of his jaw. “If you like me,” Kibum said, tears sliding out from his eyes now, but he continued, the words coming out in a rush. “Why did you kiss him? You should’ve kissed me!” When he felt the tears running down faster he rubbed his eyes furiously  
Only, for a hand to take his wrist and jerking it away from his face placing a pair of lips against his own.  
“Wha-”  
Jonghyun’s lips met his own, catching them and pressing in an almost timid yet, firm kiss.  
He blinked, caught off guard.  
When Jonghyun’s lips moved however, any coherent thought that crossed his mind left and he shut his eyes letting the tingling sensation that came every time their mouths slid against each other wash over him.  
A shiver ran down his spine and he let Jonghyun remove the hand from his wrist to place it on the back of his head, pushing him slightly down to meet him.  
He opened his mouth but Jonghyun didn’t take the initiative, opting instead for a more innocent kiss and it was weird, because Kibum had never been kissed without a tongue, but it was a good kind of weird and he succumbed to the sweet tremors that shook his body.  
When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless. They stared at each other for a moment before Kibum laughed, suddenly giddy. Jonghyun smiled softly and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips that silenced him momentarily.  
“I kissed Jinki hyung because you weren’t doing anything.” He said, sounding regretful. “Are you mad?”  
Kibum studied him for a moment and he wasn’t truly mad, but he was kind of mad so he just punched Jonghyun on the shoulder-not too hard though- and huffed.  
“Yes I am.” He said and sidestepped Jonghyun, whose smile fell from his face and he began walking behind him.  
“Yah! Kibummie!” He said and Kibum stopped for a moment letting him catch up. “Kibum-” He kissed Jonghyun full on the mouth hastily and pulled back.  
“I was just kidding.”  
Jonghyun put a hand over his mouth slightly disoriented, until his lips twitched into a wide grin.  
“I know.” He replied and, threaded his fingers on his hair, claiming his lips again.  
And this time they kissed with tongue, not pulling away for a long time.  
\-------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the conclusion for Wanting you(ft. Jongkey)-wow who'd thought it would end so soon?  
> I want to give a special thanks to all the epic people who read this, those awesome lads who gave kudos and the spectacular ones who left comments. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it and hope to see you soon in my next stories!  
> Andre William Adelard
> 
> You can also read this in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> You can view this story in my tumblr page; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/ - spread the Gay!


End file.
